My Little Psycho: The Terrible Tea Party
by CorpseyCamel
Summary: When a jealous pony isn't invited to a tea party, she decides to take her revenge. Things aren't always as they seem...Rated M for violence and language.


**MY LITTLE PSYCHO**

Hello, hello! If your reading this, then you are reading yet another My Little Psycho! Good for you! Now...as you all know my stories are quite graphic with violence, and adult language. They are rated M for a reason, kiddies. As such, please read only if you have the mental capacities to handle such pure pony power.

Disclaimer: "My Little Pony" and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hasbro. I switched the words in the theme song though, so technically speaking...that _does_ belong to me. Oh joy!

I would like to dedicate this story to my wonderful friend Ana who has been sick for a couple days now. Don't worry Ana, the pony power in this story will make you better! xD

Well, I don't want to keep you waiting, let's see what our pretty prancing ponies are up to today!

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't the world a horrible place?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Everywhere you go, a dying face,  
Screaming and killing; merrily stabbing,  
Watching the horror unfold,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
What knives do you hold?_

"Why Pinkie Pie! These blueberry scones are simply heavenly! How do you do it?" exclaimed Cheerilee as she bit into one of the teatime treats Pinkie Pie was famous for making.

Rainbow Dash took a scone off of the tray they were on and spread some strawberry jam on it. "Yes, Pinkie Pie. You have simply outdone yourself this time!"

Pinkie Pie blushed as her friends praised her excellent cooking abilities.

Pinkie Pie was widely known as throwing the best tea parties in all of Ponyville. Whether it be tea cakes, scones, tea sandwiches, crumpets, or even the tea itself, Pinkie Pie made the best.

Scootaloo giggled as she took a bite of her crumpet and a small piece crumbled off into her lap. "Oh, I'm so clumsy." Scootaloo said as she nervously swiped the crumbs into a napkin.

Pinkie Pie laughed, and Scootaloo smiled, her clumsiness soon forgotten.

"No worries, Scootaloo." Pinkie Pie smiled warmly. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Starsong took a sip of her Chamomile tea and sighed in relaxation. "You know, Pinkie Pie...I think that I would come here to your tea parties rather than fly any day." The purple pegasus pony grinned and took a tea cake off the silver tray.

Pinkie pie gasped. "Really? Wow, Starsong, that means a lot!"

Toola-Roola spread some more grape jelly on her scone and then took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she smiled and then swallowed her scone.

"Oh Pinkie Pie..." Toola-Roola said in a mock whisper. "When you open up your own cafe one day...I would be happy to paint some pictures of your excellent cooking to help liven the place up."

Pinkie Pie squealed with excitement.

"Really? Oh, really?! Thank you Toola-Roola!" Pinkie Pie giggled and grabbed a tea cake. "You girls are the best friends a pony could have!"

Pinkie Pie may have thought everything was bright and cheery, but she was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

On the other side of Ponyville, a white unicorn pony was slumped near her oven, crying. A batch of burned scones lay smoldering in the oven, and the entire kitchen was a disgrace.

There were maggots in the mixing bowl, and flies buzzed everywhere making a meal off of Sweetie Belle's failed attempts at baking tea time treats.

With tears running down her face Sweetie Belle wiped her greasy hooves off on the frilly pink apron she wore. She had stolen it from Pinkie Pie.

Sweetie Belle seemed to be obsessed with the giggling pink pony.

The first time Sweetie Belle had seen Pinkie Pie, she had been captivated. Pinkie Pie seemed to be Pony Perfection in living form. Her mane and tail were thick, long, and a light pink color, and her skin was just like a rose. Soft, sleek, and also pink. Not to mention the fact that Pinkie Pie was an excellent pastry chef, and the most popular pony in Ponyville.

Sweetie Belle was jealous, shunned, and ignored.

It seemed like no matter what she did, Pinkie Pie had already beaten her at it. Pinkie Pie was an excellent tea party hostess, and so Sweetie Belle thought that if she hosted tea parties as well, ponies would like her too.

Sweetie Pie started sneaking into Pinkie Pie's cottage at night and stealing small items that belonged to her. The latest item to have been snatched had been Pinkie Pie's favorite apron. Sweetie Belle had hoped that by wearing it some of Pinkie Pie's talent would rub off on her.

With the smell of burnt scones wafting in the air, and the sound of flies being the only houseguests to enjoy Sweetie Belle's baking, it obviously hadn't.

Sweetie Belle sniffled and stroked the pink heart hair barrette she had clipped in her hair. This hair decoration had also belonged to Pinkie Pie and was stolen during one of Sweetie Belle's nighttime forays into her house.

A fly landed on Sweetie Belle's nose, and she swatted at it with hoof.

The fly moved and flew away at the last second, and Sweetie Belle only succeeded in hitting herself on the nose.

"DAMNIT!" Sweetie Belle swore as she took her hoof off her sore nose.

Sweetie Belle slowly got to her feet and looked in the mixing bowl. Staring at the maggots wriggling away from her suddenly gave her an idea.

_No sign of cops in sight  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
May all your days be dark  
May all your days be dark_

"If I can't beat Pinkie Pie at her own game...why not beat her_ into _it?" Sweetie Belle thought out loud, a grin stretching her face.

Sweetie Belle looked at her filthy kitchen.

Before she could do anything else, she would have to get things clean.

Sweetie Belle put on her pink frilly oven mitts, which also used to belong to Pinkie Pie, and taking a deep breath opened the oven door. She got a face full of smoke, and grabbed the burnt tray. Throwing the scones in the trash, Sweetie Belle opened up the windows to clear out the smoke and flies, and started to wash all of her bowls and cooking utensils.

Hours later Sweetie Belle's kitchen was amazingly clean.

Sweetie Belle sat down at her desk and started to write tea party invitations. She finished each letter then sprayed it with lilac scented perfume. Each invitation was placed in a light purple envelope and stamped with her cutie mark stamp.

Sweetie Belle put the invitations in the express tube that would send them to the Pony Post Office to be sorted to the invited ponies. Hearing the letters be sent off with a _whooooooosh_ sound put a smile on Sweetie Belle's face.

"Now..." Sweetie Belle grinned maniacally. "All I have to do is lure Pinkie Pie here."

Sweetie Belle threw her head back and started laughing and giggling insanely. Pinkie Pie would be hers.

"Thanks for the great tea party Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash giggled as she left Pinkie Pie's cottage and started to walk home.

Toola-Roola and Scootaloo both left together. "Thanks again Pinkie Pie!" they said over their shoulders as they trotted home.

As the last of her guests left Pinkie Pie sighed and sat down.

Tea parties were fun but they sure were a lot of effort to make.

"Huh? Who's that?" Pinkie Pie said to nobody in particular as the doorbell rang.

It was already getting dark. Surely one of her guests couldn't have forgotten something here? Maybe a pony had found one of her possessions that had gone missing lately and had come to return it.

Cheered by this thought Pinkie Pie answered the door.

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie!" Sweetie Belle smiled as she held Pinkie Pie's beloved apron out to her. "I found this in the bushes, so it's a little dirty, but I thought it belonged to you?"

Pinkie Pie instantly felt guilty that she hadn't invited Sweetie Belle to her tea party. 'Oh well, I'll just invite her to the next one!' Pinkie Pie thought guiltily.

"Thank you so much!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she took back her apron. "I missed this so much! Baking just wasn't the same without it!"

Sweetie Belle smiled nervously. "Oh...Pinkie Pie...? I was wondering if you could help me? You see, at my house, I just baked some scones and I wanted you to taste them. You, after all, are the best tea party treat baker and I hoped you could tell me if they are good?"

Pinkie Pie placed her frilly apron lovingly on her armchair and smiled at Sweetie Belle. "Of course, I will. Thank you again for returning my apron." Pinkie Pie stepped outside and closed the door, looking at her apron one last time.

It would be the last time she ever saw it.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Sweetie Belle joyfully said as she opened her door and led Pinkie Pie inside.

Pinkie Pie looked at the kitchen. Everything was so clean it sparkled, except something didn't seem quite right...

Sweetie Belle smiled viciously as Pinkie Pie's back was turned, and locked the door silently.

"So where are the scones?" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as she turned around to see Sweetie Bell staring at her with a creepy look on her face.

Pinkie Pie's eyes saw a sparkle near Sweetie Belle's ear, she looked closer and saw that her pretty pink heart barrette was in Sweetie Belle's mane!

"Is that...my barr-"

Pinkie Pie's words were cut short as Sweetie Belle bitch slapped her across the face. Pinkie Pie fell down with shock.

"Wha...what...wh-" Pinkie Pie sputtered.

"SHUT UP, YOU _BITCH_!" Sweetie Belle screamed, spit flying from her mouth. "You just have to be perfect don't you? Little Miss Popular Pony." Sweetie Belle glared at Pinkie Pie who had started to cry, her left cheek slowly turning red.

"You've always been outdoing me at everything. Ballet, you won first place. Art, you won. Baking..." she snarled. "You won."

Pinkie Pie started to back up slowly.

Sweetie Belle slowly walked towards the terrified pink pony. "Well, well, well...how things have changed. You know, you even had a tea party today, and I wasn't invited!" Sweetie Belle kicked Pinkie Pie in the face. A fine drizzle of blood sprayed from her torn lip.

Pinkie Pie screamed. "I'm sorry! I...I really am! I'll invite you! I promise! Anything you want, anything!"

Sweetie Bell smirked and pulled Pinkie Pie up by her hair. "Too. Fuckin'. Late."

Pinkie Pie screeched again as Sweetie Belle threw her onto the counter and stabbed her stomach with her horn.

Pinkie Pie's high pitched screams filled the air as Sweetie Bell gutted Pinkie Pie, her blood coating Sweetie Belle's face. The unicorn pony reached her hoof into Pinkie Pie's body and grabbed her heart.

Pinkie Pie's eyes glazed over and she died seconds after seeing her heart get ripped out and eaten by the jealous Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle licked her lips and then scalped Pinkie Pie. Her pink skin would make a nice lampshade and her long thick mane and tail would be great for Sweetie Belle to wear at night when she pretended she was the popular pony, serving tea to her friends.

Of course, with her very own tea party tomorrow she should really start getting ready. After all, what a fitting end for Pinkie Pie to be made into what she loved most? There was enough of the pony to make trays upon trays of tea sandwiches, tea cakes, crumpets, scones, Sweetie Pie even had some vanilla ice cream in her freezer that she could pour some of Pinkie Pie's blood in to make it strawberry.

Sweetie Belle had a lot of work to do.

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't it time I ran back home?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Whoever dreamed how far we'd roam?_

Birds chirped merrily and the sun shone brightly as Toola-Roola, Rainbow Dash, Cherilee, Scootaloo and Starsong trotted to Sweetie Belle's cozy cottage. They had all gotten their invitations last night and were eager to go. This was the first tea party they had ever been to hosted by Sweetie Belle.

As they rang the doorbell they looked around at Sweetie Belle's rose garden. Strange...it looked like there was something that had been buried recently in the middle of the garden. There was upturned earth and a freshly planted pink rose bush.

"Hello friends!" Sweetie Belle giggled loudly as she saw the five ponies on her doorstep. "Come on in, the crumpets are still warm!"

"Wow Sweetie Belle." Starsong said, shock evident in her voice. "There is so much food!"

Sweetie Bell blushed and sat down taking a tea sandwich and relishing the taste.

The five ponies sat down and started to enjoy the afternoon feast.

Scootaloo smiled politely as she smelled the pink ice cream. 'Hmm...that's strange.' she thought. 'It doesn't _smell_ like strawberry ice cream...'

Toola-Roola bit into a crumpet and a large CRACK was heard. She grunted in pain, and put a hoof to her cheek. She delicately spat into a napkin and then her light pink face went pale.

In the napkin, there was a small piece of bone.

All was silent.

Sweetie Belle stood up. "You know my secret now...I can't let you leave."

Rainbow Dash looked at Sweetie Belle, then the bone fragment, and then the ice cream she was eating. Pinkie Pie's bright blue eyeball looked up at her.

Rainbow Dash screamed, and threw the bowl at the wall. It shattered, and Rainbow Dash turned to run for the door but Sweetie Belle roared with laughter.

"I already locked it!" she whispered menacingly. Looking at Rainbow Dash's fearful face one last time, Sweetie Belle cut the blue pony's throat with a flick of her horn.

Blood spurted from the wound and Rainbow Dash fell to the floor, blood staining the carpet. Sweetie Belle snickered giddily and picked up Rainbow Dash's corpse placing her in her chair. "There. See? Rainbow Dash is my friend, she's staying at my tea party. And YOU WILL TOO!"

With that, Sweetie Belle charged at Scootaloo and sliced her neck open with her horn. A red waterfall trickled down the orange pony's body and her scream died on her lips. She fell to the floor, and was picked up and placed back in her chair by Sweetie Belle.

Starsong, Toola-Roola, and Cheerilee ran in different directions hoping to find a place to hide.

Sweetie Belle whistled merrily. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She giggled, and then started to begin her search.

Cheerilee ran into the bathroom, locked the door behind her, and then jumped in the bathtub. Cowering as close as she could to the cold porcelain, she started screaming as Sweetie Belle's horn stabbed through the door.

Sweetie Belle withdrew her horn and stuck her bloodstained face through the hole. "Here's Sweetie!" she snarled, and then put her hoof through the hole to unlock the door.

As the door creaked open Cheerilee started screaming even louder, and was helpless as Sweetie Belle stabbed her eyes.

Toola-Roola and Starsong ran into Sweetie Belle's bedroom. They gasped as they looked at the wall. It was a shrine to Pinkie Pie. There were thousands of polaroid photographs of Pinkie Pie eating, sleeping, talking to her friends, and baking. There were all of Pinkie Pie's missing pink frilly items.

And there was Pinkie Pie's scalp.

The two frightened ponies couldn't help themselves.

They screamed.

And Sweetie Belle opened her bedroom door and smiled evily at them.

"Mmmm..." Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, and took a long sip from her teacup. "Damn that's good."

The pony giggled and then held her cup back to Rainbow Dash's throat. Blood trickled down and refilled the cup.

Sweetie Belle lifted the teacup to her lips and then smiled.

It was good to have friends.

_Police Sirens are calling; blood is falling,  
Covered with murder and sin,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
I hope I never see you again._

YAY! Now...you may notice I had a couple of influences for this certain little story. Ah yes. The first was Sweeney Todd which I saw a couple months ago. Ponies being baked into pies and such. Next was The Shining by Stephen King. You know, the infamous 'Here's Johnny' scene. Last but not least was Ed Gein who used skin as lampshades and such. I do NOT support the murder of innocent people, okay? Just wanted to get that through.

You may notice that I only used seven ponies in this story. Why? I am disappointed with Hasbro this year, because they are only producing seven ponies for the year of 2008. Pinkie Pie, Toola-Roola, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Star Song, Rainbow Dash, and Cheerilee. Now, I love these ponies, but I wish they would only release them once or twice and not keep coming up with the same molds and such. Arrgh. Okay, rant over.

Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I write. You know how it goes. Thanks for reading! Now, go on...review...Sweetie Belle's waiting...


End file.
